Plot Bunnies are Taking Over!
by penelope.garcia's.reflection
Summary: My first fanfic story! Melody is in a fight with plot bunnies and wins a doctors heart in the process...please read and review.. sort of a parody of inception in the first chapter and mentions franco from general hospital enjoy rated t to be safe oneshot


**disclaimer: i own nothing except the character melody that i created... i wish that i owned spencer reid, but i dont...**

**authors note: this is my first fan fiction story so please dont judge too harshly. this is based off a dream i had... enjoy :)**

I felt something pouncing by my foot and on my head. I didn't think too much into it, because when your half asleep, you don't think much into anything. Out of nowhere, I felt something bite down hard on one of my toes.

"OWWW!" I screamed as I awoke in pain. Then I realized exactly what they were; plot bunnies from the fan fiction world. I quickly thought back to the mini dream I had a few seconds before the stupid thing bit me and realized why they were here.

"No. No. I am not getting up now to write some stupid fan fiction cross-over about a three-way involving Franco, Spencer Reid, and a bartender named Christi. No. I have a jewelry party to go to tomorrow so NO!" I screamed into the bunny's face that was charging to mine. I picked him up by his pink fluffy ears. Shockingly, all they were was pretty much a pink bunny stuffed animal, minus the body.

"Aren't you the one who bit me?" I asked as I walked out of my bedroom with it in hand. It started shaking its head up and down, so I gathered that it meant yes.

"Have a fun trip!" I said as I flushed it down the toilet. Thinking all was clear, I headed back to my bedroom to sleep. For a moment, I forgot there was two. I didn't remember until I was already in bed and snuggled under my covers. It started hopping up my body.

"You will write this story or you'll be sorry." it said.

"You come any closer to my face and I will use you as a volleyball and spike you through the window." I said, becoming even more pissed off.

"Ha! You're only a cheerleader! You don't know how to play volleyball!" it said. That was the wrong choice of words. And as I said, I picked him up and spiked him through the window. With him out of the room, I could finally sleep. Or so I thought.

Out of nowhere, ropes started flying over me and before I knew it I was tied to the bed. The plot bunnies had the ninja bunnies on their side. At least this time I had to only deal with one.

"What the hell! Let me go!" I said to the bunny.

"Not until you write the story." he said.

"And how do you expect me to do that, genius? YOU TIED ME TO MY BED!" I screamed at him. He cut the ropes so I could get up.

"Okay, go write it." he said.

"Nope." I said as I picked him up by the ears and took him outside. Knowing that they were from the fan fiction universe, I tried imagining a baseball bat. It shortly appeared in my hand. So I tossed the ninja bunny up in the air and hit him. He went flying through the air, and as he left, he said "You'll be sorry!"

"Whatever." I mumbled as I walked back inside and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning more refreshed than ever. I went to get up and go to the kitchen and get coffee, but when I sat up I ended up in a weird room. There were different vending machines, a coffee machine, and a table. _"Wait a sec," _I thought, _"this is the B.A.U. break room!" _I was still in my pj's, so I imagined myself in a little black dress with all sorts of accessories. I got up to head into the bullpen and right on the other side of the door was SSA Aaron Hotchner.

"Excuse me, who are you? And what are you doing in our break room?" he asked.

"Don't you remember, Hotch? I'm the new agent. You said that there weren't any cases today, so I went to get a cup of coffee before I left to go on my date." I snapped my fingers behind my back, hoping that he'd go along with it.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Spencer's waiting for you." he said before he left. _"Score!" _I thought. Spencer was my favorite character from the show and he was also the cutest.

"Hey Spence, ready to go?" I asked as I slid onto his desk.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about our date, sweetheart." I said as I snapped my fingers behind my back again.

"Oh wow, right, I cant believe I forgot." he said, a little embarrassed.

"All is forgiven, love." I said as I leaned in and kissed him. We both blushed.

We headed to the elevator. It seemed ordinary, but when it stopped, I woke up in a bed between Franco and Spencer.

"Oh you have to be kidding me!" I screamed as I crawled out of bed. "Where are you stupid little things at?" I looked underneath the bed and all around the room and found nothing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Spence.

"Yeah, come back to bed." said Franco.

"Sweats." I said as I snapped my fingers. They stayed on for about five seconds and then the plot bunnies deduced me down to my underwear again.

"Sweats." I said again, and then the clothes disappeared.

"I'M ONLY DOING THIS ONE MORE TIME YOU LITTLE MONSTERS! SWEATS!" I snapped my fingers, and the clothes stayed on. "You got your wish! Can I go home yet?"

"What are you talking about?" they asked.

"Well I suppose I have some explaining to do. For one, I'm not a supervisory special agent, I'm just plain old Melody. And Spence, as much as I truly hate saying this, I didn't start dating you until last night. I truly have fallen for you though, long before I ever came to this world-" I said.

"Melody, what do you-" asked Spencer.

"It will all be explained by the time I'm finished, hun. And you my friend, are a character off the show General Hospital named Franco, which, ironically, is played by James Franco, who isn't that bad of a person in real life. When I said this world earlier, I mean that we are in the fan fiction world. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, it's a website that has a whole lot of stories written by fans of many shows and movies. A ninja bunny must have meant this when he told me that I'd be sorry for not writing the story idea that plot bunnies gave me."

"Wait, wait, wait… back this up. Who am I played by, then?" asked Spencer; a little hurt but very curious.

"Again, I'm really sorry for hurting you, Spence. You are played by Matthew Gray Gubler. He is very nice and super funny." I said, blushing.

"Okay, lets get out of here." I said. The boys put their clothes on, and we started to head out the door.


End file.
